


there's no colour in san francisco

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood and Gore, Gen, Letters, Minor Violence, Murder, Pogtopia, Potatoes, Protective Older Brothers, Rebellion, Scheming, Summoning, Teleportation, Theft, War, Winter, farming, is it rlly theft if you're stealing your stuff back, it isn't a techno fic if the tag "potatoes" isn't there, technically not teleportation but oh well, who knows lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Techno really just wanted to spend a few more months on his farm, making sure his competition could never, ever catch up with him. He'd visit L'manberg and try to hunt down his dad sometime later, but for now, he just wants to relax.Sadly, his family has entirely different plans for him. At least those plans include murdering some nerds.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 22
Kudos: 688





	there's no colour in san francisco

"What's this place?" Techno asks, glancing around him. The forest is glowing, the sky is..red and orange. Not naturally, it's the middle of the day. "You made it?"

Phil smiles at him, leaning back against one of the thousands of redwood trees mixed in with the birch and oak. It's a little too cramped for Techno's liking, but it's not like he minds. Dad never really shares his worlds with him, so he'll take what he can get. "Yeah," he sighs, eyes closed. Techno watches a small, glowing orb bounce from Phil's hand, changing colour every single time it hits the other palm. "Have you visited Wilbur and Tommy recently?" Techno turns away from his dad, wrinkling his nose.

"I've been busy," he explains. "I've been farmin', takin' care of things. You know I can't just drop everythin' to go and see them. You don't," Phil laughs, the orb disappearing and appearing again, this time in cube form. "Why'd you stop visitin' them? You know Wilbur needs the support. Your support. And Tommy's mostly alone, minus Wilbur and that kid he was always hangin' out with."

"I've also been busy, Techno," Phil tells him, turning the cube into a triangle. Techno frowns at him, glaring down at the changing colours, the moving object. He's gonna get fucking distracted and he's pretty sure his dad knows that. "Sorry," Phil closes his hand around the triangle and it disappears, the glowing getting snuffed out in a few moments. "Remember how I talked about Endlantis? I managed to go there, to fix it up. And there's the Nether in one of my worlds," he starts to explain, getting a distant, fond look on his face. "Wilbur's a strong man, Techno," Phil tells him. "He doesn't need me to coddle him."

"He still misses you," Techno points out. "We all do."

Phil has the good idea to look guilty, at least. "I..yeah. I'm sorry. I promise I'll come back and visit. Shit's just been...you know," Techno sighs. He does know. He understands why his dad doesn't show up as often as he used to. Something happened in one of his worlds, and then another thing happened, and then he got distracted, and..yeah. Techno understands. He understands that it's hard to juggle eight living worlds, some of which have other people on them, _and_ maintain a good relationship with your kids. Thank god Techno never found an appeal for children. "As soon as I figure out what the fuck happened, I'll come back to visit. They're still in L'manberg. If you want to go with me, I can set us up a summoning circle. They can do it, too." Techno frowns.

"That's why you wanted my crown?" Dad grins at him, his eyes sparkling and swirling in ways that they shouldn't be. "You could've just told me that. I would've given it to you either way," he sighs. "Lyin' is _cringe,_ " Phil sighs, reaching out to pat him on the leg. "I should probably go. Gotta go back to the farm and all that." Dad laughs, nodding.

"Alright, Techno. Why are you farming, again?"

Techno shrugs, throwing his robe over his shoulder. "Gotta beat up a nerd." 

* * *

Techno slams his hoe down to the ground, raking back clumps of dirt and weeds. He breathes out, wiping the sweat off of his head, beaming at the sight in front of him. For the most part, his farm is automated. But it doesn't matter - Techno'll still help clear it out, replant the potatoes. He doesn't mind, it's actually one of his favourite pastimes. He used to hate it at first, but the more he did it..yeah, he doesn't mind, not anymore. Techno stretches back, peering up at the sun as it starts to rise. It's fairly nice today, a light breeze, probably mid fifties. Perfect weather to be doing work out in. He turns to look over at his workers, waving back at the few who wave at him first. It's important to be nice to your workers, or else they might just go on strike, and then Techno would probably have to murder them. 

Well, he wouldn't _have_ to. But this world isn't as real as the others, and most workers are just little programmes used to help out. Techno smiles, getting down to his knees, slinging his bag of potatoes over his shoulder, and-

Techno feels his entire world shift around him, spinning and screaming and- for _fucks sake_. "What the _hell_?" Techno blinks, reaching for his sword, furiously reminding himself that he doesn't have it on him. It was right next to him, right on the ground, _fuck_. "I was busy farmin', and you decide that _now_ is a good time to give me a call?" He scoffs, pushing himself up off the ground, dusting off his pants. "You could've let me plan ahead, you know. You're so demandin', Wilbur. Oh," Techno sighs, turning to glare at his youngest brother. "And Tommy," he frowns, looking around the area. This isn't L'manberg. "The hell is this place? This isn't your old place."

Tommy laughs, tossing his head back when he does. He looks tired. Wilbur looks exhausted. What the fuck? Why the hell do they both look so tired? Who's making them look so tired? "Yeah, big man. Welcome to Not-L'manberg. Wilbur likes to call it Pogtopia," Tommy tells him, closing his eyes as he steps back, pressing himself up against the wall of the ravine. "Schlatt had us exiled." Techno vaguely recognises the name. He remembers talking to Schlatt, he remembers competing with him in a few challenges, teaming up with him a few times. He didn't know Schlatt was _here_. He remembers Wilbur bringing Schlatt back to their old place, introducing him as a friend and someone who shouldn't be left alone. 

"Exiled," he breathes out. "Wilbur's the President of L'manberg, what do you _mean_ Schlatt exiled you?"

"Presidential election," Wilbur sighs, ducking his head. "We let our people vote, and they- they wanted Schlatt. His first action as President was to get rid of us. So, um..welcome to Pogtopia," he smiles, shoulders sagging. God, he looks so tired. "Care to help us start up?"

Techno stares at him, mildly annoyed that he was thrown out of his world to come here on such short notice, but..they're his younger _brothers_. He can't just let them die here alone. There's only two of them. Tommy was learning from him, but he wasn't the best, and Wilbur's always been more charismatic than he has been physically strong. Techno breathes out, a smile tugging at his lips. "Did someone say..rebellion?" Wilbur's smile is so bright, Techno can't help but smile a little more. Of course he'd get dragged into something like this. He's not all that surprised. "Well," he claps his hands together, dust and dirt clouding around him. "I'll be back. Gotta grab my stuff," and with that, he picks up his crown off of the ground, puts it on, and focuses on his farm. Techno stumbles for a second, breathing out. He smiles at the farm below him, picking up his sword. He cracks open his Ender Chest, throwing another few swords in one of the bags Phil had given him. They never run out of room. After he's fairly certain he's got everything important, he takes off his crown, and..there he is. "I brought some seeds."

"Seeds?" Techno grins at Tommy's naivety. 

"For a farm. I've been farmin' for the past three years of my life," he beams, setting the back down on the ground. "Swords for you," he pulls out two of them, handing Wilbur the Netherite one, giving Tommy the diamond. He trusts both of his brothers, but Tommy fucks around too much to be trusted with something a little more dangerous than it should be. "First step," Techno points up at the clear opening, scowling at the sky. "It's winter. You're gonna get snowed in and freeze to death. Cover that with a tarp or somethin', we can find somethin' to make into one. Cover it with snow and all that. You guys just got here?"

"Yeah," Wilbur sighs, the bags under his eyes too obvious. Techno's going to kill whoever had a part in this. "A day or two ago. I've been trying to fix it up, but it's been..hard. I've been tired."

"Mm," Techno murmurs, nodding. "Well. Rebellion's not gonna happen in a day," he tells his brother, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Go to bed, Wilbur."

"It isn't that easy for me, Te-"

He hits his brother over the top of the head with the hilt of his sword, watching as he crumples to the ground. "Jesus Christ, Techno. You could've just given him a potion." Techno snorts, raising an eyebrow over at his youngest brother. 

"You really think _I'd_ do that? Me?" He scoops Wilbur up in his arms, wandering around until he finds a bed. He sets him there, covers him with a blanket and his robes, and sighs. "Who all's involved?"

Tommy shrugs. "Not sure yet. Niki, Eret, and Tubbo didn't..I don't know. Fundy betrayed us, and Schlatt, Quackity, and George, those bastards, they.." he shakes his head. "I don't know about Dream yet. Probably gonna side with his fuckin' boyfriend or something. Ponk and Punz tried to kill us. Eret threw us a splash potion of invis," Tommy pauses. "I think we can trust him." Techno rolls his eyes. Redemption arcs. They all sing the same song to him.

"Got it," he turns back, glancing up at the sky. "Come on. We're gonna go make a tarp."

* * *

"And you're dead," Techno booms, his sword a few inches from Tommy's throat. "I beat you with a _sword_ , Tommy," he snorts. "Axes are much more powerful than swords. For the most part. If they don't have a shield, sword's fine. If they've got a shield, you're gonna need an axe. Axes are more effective, anyways. But I've got an attachment, what can I say?" He takes a step back, watching as Tommy stumbles to his feet, annoyance written across his face. "You're gettin' better, though. Only person who managed to be me on a one on one duel was Dream," Techno smiles as he remembers that day. He was _so_ tired, so exhausted after the fight. Six to four. Dream was close, he was real close to winning. Techno's both surprised and unsurprised that he won. "Come on. Try again."

"Well, obviously," Tommy snorts, clutching his axe in his hands. "This is just a waste of shields."

"Nah," Techno shrugs. "It's important to practice. Especially when you're gonna be fightin' up against an army of people who want you dead. It's gotta happen."

Tommy sticks out his tongue, so Techno decides to rush the cocky little gremlin. He slashes forwards, cheering when Tommy manages to fumble up his shield, which takes the brunt of the attack. Tommy stumbles back, switching his axe to his dominant hand. What the hell was he playing at? "Come on, big man!" Tommy taunts, that stupid grin on his face. "Are you just gonna stand there?" Techno beams at him, makes to move, and as soon as Tommy blocks, he sweeps his younger brother's legs out from under him. Tommy makes some sort of high-pitched scream that make his ears ring, and Techno's pretty damn sure they could weaponize that. He raises his sword, preparing to strike for the finale. Tommy manages to block again, his shield cracking a little. Techno feels the air go out of his chest when he feels Tommy's foot hitting him. 

"Good," he wheezes, doubling over for a second to catch his breath. He wonders if Tommy'll take the opportunity. He does. Techno throws up his shield, wincing as it splinters when the axe slams down to it. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to use real weapons. Ah well, too late now. "One mistake," he calls out, dropping to the ground, rolling under Tommy's legs. He raises his foot and slams it into Tommy's back, just hard enough to knock him to the ground. Techno moves to stand over him, kicking away his shield and axe, pointing his sword at his throat. "Dead."

"Fuck!" Tommy groans, staring up at the ceiling. "This is bullshit. You should go easy on me."

"Your enemies won't," Techno reminds him, holding out a hand to help him up. "Wilbur!" Techno shouts, watching as his other brother's head pops into the room, their dad's cloak hanging off of his neck. Wilbur found that _and_ one of the neverending bags down here, so it had to have been Dad's stash. Maybe Phil left some more useful shit in here. Techno'll have to explore. He shakes his head, rolling his eyes at how goddamn easily he gets distracted. "Fight me with Tommy. Both of you need the practice, and if you can combo one nerd instead of the whole pack, then you'll probably be better. Wanna fight?"

Wilbur grins, pulling his sword off of his back. "Do I? Of course I do," he nudges Tommy's shoulder, beaming at Techno. "How many times have you beaten him?"

"I wouldn't say he's "beaten" me," Tommy starts, "technically, this isn't winning or losing, so I-"

"Fifteen times, includin' this one," he rushes forwards, sword clashing against Wilbur's as he blocks. "Good defense," Techno comments, kicking out one leg, dragging Wilbur down to the ground. He leaps over his body, sword hovering over his throat. "Dead," he tells him, spinning on his heels, kicking Tommy's shield out of his hands, whirling around to position himself behind his brother. He holds his sword out, drapes it over Tommy's head. "And also dead." 

"How the _fuck_ are you so good at that?" Wilbur asks, laughing as Tommy helps him back up. "Who even taught you?" Techno shrugs, memories blurring around in his head. He had a lot of teachers. 

"Just some people," he shrugs. "Ready to go again?"

"Yeah," Wilbur nods, his eyes flashing with determination. Techno grins, tightening his grip on his sword. "This time, I'm gonna win."

" _We're_ gonna win," Tommy corrects. "Fucking-" Techno blocks when Wilbur swings his sword down, spinning in time to block from Tommy. He rams his elbow into Wilbur's stomach, watching as he stumbles back, only to regain his balance a second later. 

"Good!" Techno nods, slamming his shield against Tommy's, pushing him into the cavern wall. He grabs his younger brother by the shoulders, whirls him around, and has his sword at his throat a second later. "Dead," he informs him, very helpfully. He pushes Tommy out of the way, eyeing Wilbur. "You gonna make a move, or am I just gonna have to sit here and look at you all day?" He taunts, squaring his shoulders. Wilbur laughs, raising his sword to block Techno's. He manages to catch ahold of Techno's coat, throwing him to the ground. Techno glares up at him, rolling away from the sword that hits where he was a second later. He scrambles up to his feet, gliding back when Wilbur swings again. He shifts, barely managing to dodge the next strike. He throws up his shield, sighing when it shatters into pieces. "You're usin' too much power," he moves away when Wilbur rushes him again. "Gotta focus on stance, too. You're gonna throw yourself too far if you keep usin' all your weight."

Wilbur nods, whirling around. Techno drops himself to the ground, rolling underneath of Wilbur's legs, reaching around to- 

He stares at the sword pointed at his throat. 

"Dead."

* * *

_Hi, Techno._

_I didn't expect you to show up here, actually. Not going to lie, it kind of shocked me. But whatever, you're here now, thank god. Quackity, Ponk, Punz, and George are for sure on Schlatt's side. Fundy's been acting suspicious recently, but he might just be playing both sides right now. I wouldn't be surprised. Eret and Niki are NOT working for him at all. Eret's been working with me, actually. Anyways. In this little bag, you'll find some key ingredients for potions, a few potions, a couple pieces of armour, and that's about it. I figured you brought some stuff with you when you came here, but I didn't know how much you had. If you need anything more, just ask and I'll do what I can. I'm not going to get publicly involved, but just know, I'm on your side. Pogtopia will rise. L'manberg will be back again. And if it has to happen..I'll fight with you._

_If you ever need any help, just ask me, alright? I can do my absolute best to help you guys. If you ever need me to meet you instead of sending letters, that's okay. I can do that. I'm currently in the northern forest, just ask Wilbur, he'll know where that is. I think Tubbo is going to be running, soon. He's been looking a lot more nervous than usual, and I don't think he'll be coming alone. Just be careful, alright? The rebellion can't die out, not yet. It never will, if things go right. I'm not entirely sure if Sapnap is for George and Schlatt, but I know he isn't for you guys. If you see him, he'll try to kill you. I don't want you to kill George or Sapnap, but if things happen..I don't expect you to die just because they're my friends._

_I'll kill them if I have to._

_Anyways. Be safe, Techno. Tell Wilbur and Tommy I said hi, okay? Love you._

_\- Dream_

* * *

Techno stares at Sapnap.

Sapnap stares back at him.

"This is very unfortunate timing," Techno decides, reaching down to pick up the chest Dream left for him. Well, it's Tommy's, but Techno had to go and get it. It's basically his. "So..can you go now?" Sapnap blinks.

"I'm literally about to murder you."

"Okay," he sighs, setting the chest down, drawing his sword. "You're probably gonna regret this. Just 'cause I spent three years farmin' doesn't mean I forgot how to fight," Sapnap snorts, raises his axe. Techno stabs him through the chest before he even manages to fumble for his shield, yanking back the now-bloody sword from the man's chest. "I told you, man. You never listen," he sighs. "Anyways. I'm gonna go now, so.." he sheathes his sword, picking up the chest again. "See ya."

* * *

_Hello, Dream._

_I didn't expect you to be on our side. Wasn't L'manberg created to solely get away from you and your people? But I suppose that's in the past, isn't it. Thank you for the Netherite armour, it was very appreciated. I'll be putting it to good use. I am sorry about George and Sapnap - I'm not sure what I would do if Wilbur and Tommy went to war against me. Does George know you're working with us? Or is this entirely secret? How am I supposed to trust you? How is Wilbur, how is Tommy? There are a lot of unanswered questions in your letter, Dream. I'm assuming, since it's been two days since your letter was sent, that you aren't actually a spy for Schlatt. But I could be wrong. However, I am very rarely wrong, so I've decided to believe you even though every single alarm in my head is going off. Thanks._

_I'm not entirely sure what else we need. More food, if that's possible. Don't look at the letter like that, I know, I know. "Oh, but Techno, didn't you spend the past three years farming?" Yes, Dream, yes I did. However, potatoes take time to grow, and as much as I love them, they're not the best source of food. There's only so much I can make with them. If you can, water would be nice, too. We're trying to make a local source, but campfires make smoke, and we're not willing to risk being spotted to boil water right now. If you've got a solution to this, that'd be lovely. Right now, we've started to expand the farm (and by we I mean me), create a mine, and use some of the caverns as rooms and training areas. Have an extra crossbow? That'd be great. I'm sending you a bag with this letter. It was given to me by my dad, Phil, and it literally is neverending. Put anything in there, and it'll still weigh nothing. Send it back, and everything will still be there._

_I'm sorry about George. I know that you are close. You don't have to tell me anything, but I know. I get it. I'm sorry. Maybe he'll come to his senses and realize that Schlatt is cringe. Also, I killed Sapnap. He kind of tried to murder me first, so I figured fair is fair. Thanks for permission._

_I'm always safe, Dream, who do you think I am? Wilbur said hi as well, and Tommy mostly just swore at me, so take that as you will. I can barely tolerate you, so I'm not going to say the l-o-v-e word in this situation. However, I do like you enough to not kill you on sight. You're welcome._

_\- Techno_


End file.
